Bitter Sweet Birthday
by miyu16
Summary: Some birthday this turned out to be.... The pain was so familiar at first, but now I all but forgotten that it was even there. Oneshot Ash x Misty


**A/N: **Hey guys! hope you like my first Ash and Misty fanfic, please read all the way through the end. ^_^ Sorry but this is only a ONESHOT fic. Reviews Please!!!! (Based on Misty's POV)

P.S. Misty is wearing the clothes she usually wears in the series Pokemon Advance Battle.

**------------x-------------**

There was so much pain at first and nothing more, I almost let the misery eat me alive……

Only 2 things kept me going, my dream of becoming a water Pokemon Master and the people I continued to love and rely on. Hatred nearly engulfed me, It took a great deal of restraint to stop it, I could have easily lost sight of the things I believed in not doing.

I never expected this feeling to emerge, I didn't even foresee how this could have turned out like this. Tears would overflow whenever I thought about that incident, and I have to admit that this happened often.

There was a full moon shining overhead, I could see it's reflection in the water as I watched Dewgong swim merrily. A sudden electric jolt ran down my spine, causing me to shiver automatically. Apparently a gust of ice cold wind passed by.

I took off the rubber band that held my ponytail to the side hoping that my short hair, that only extended up to my shoulders could at least block out the wind from the nape of my neck. I slid the rubber band to my wrist and stared at Dewgong again, hoping he didn't notice my momentary lack of attention to his performance. He was doing various movements that seemed gracefully executed when he was in the water. I forced myself to focus on what the he was doing, but my mind wandered off to thoughts that I didn't want t uproot right now. But before I knew it nothing stopped the immediate flow of that terrible memory.

**xFLASHBACKx**

The sun burst through the clouds anxious to start the day, as I shielded my eyes from its stunning rays. I hadn't realized that it had already been two years, since I've returned to Cerulean City to take on the responsibility of becoming the gym leader. Daisy, Violet and Lily were still travelling around the world cherishing every moment they spent in each country. Sure they were taking long, but I didn't mind one bit that I had to do this. In fact it felt like they were doing me a favor instead of the other way around. Running the gym was always something I wanted to do since I was little, it just so happens that my elder sisters were chosen to do the job instead of me. But now I had it all to myself.

I glanced several times at my surroundings taking in every single detail, it almost felt like it was going to be a perfect day. The warm breeze fanning across my face, the birds singing their cheerful songs, and the people around me that held a smile that was similar to mine right now.

And that's when it hit me. I walked back or rather ran to the gym bearing a feeling of excitement and anticipation as I stared at the calendar in the kitchen. 4 days left, well that would be the case if you included today in the countdown.

But still, I hadn't realized that there was only a limited amount of time left before that day, My Birthday.

I remembered that just last week I was making fuss over the surprise gift that I overhead Professor Oak, Tracey, Mrs. Ketchum and my sisters talking about over the phone. It made me anxious and curious, several possibilities ran through my head. But in the end I totally forgot about it until now. I sighed and laughed at myself for awhile, I stretched out my arms and prepared myself what I was about to do today.

**4:30 pm**

I yawned as I walked through to halls and made my way to the kitchen. It had been one heck of a day.

7 continuous battles, a lot of pokemon to feed, and the gym to clean up. I slumped over a chair and stared out the window, I yawned again. I must have been a lot more tired than I expected I would be.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes making a mental note of all the things I had accomplished today. A smile was playing at the corner of my lips, I was way too smug about the fact that I finished everything that was on my to-do list.

Then I decided that I still wasn't ready to sleep yet. I needed something to do, I thought about that for awhile, and I ended up going around town window shopping. I figured that I owed myself a gift for my birthday, so why not look around now.

**6:30 pm**

I glanced at the watch in the store I was currently in, I was surprised that it had already been 2 hours. I hadn't noticed the time pass by so quickly, its strange how a girl could be so absorbed in something that she can actually not be aware of anything. I wasn't usually like this, I barely shopped at all. Maybe this is also one of the reasons why I'm not that close to my sisters.

It was too bad, I wanted to watch the sunset, but at least I found some nice things to buy for myself later on.

I made my way to the park rather hopeful that they would light the fountain today. And I wasn't disappointed. I watched as the different colors swirled around the fountain, that lights coming from the posts around me complemented the colors. I sat on a bench not too far from the view I so eagerly watched. I looked at the stars for awhile, shining brightly in night sky. They were beautiful, forms of lights that couldn't be reached nor touched. They gave off an aura of hope and glee, I loved staring at them. Though I was caught off guard by another yawn. My mind so desperately wanted rest right about now, and even if my body still wanted to move I gave in and slowly walked back home.

I turned to look at the fountain one last time before I continued, but the people who I now saw occupying the bench shocked me. The thought of sleep vanished from my mind and my body inched closer to be able to see clearly, to confirm that what I was seeing wasn't a hallucination of some sort.

It was Ash……

A sudden gush of memory flooded through me and it almost gave me a headache. I never actually thought that I'd see him again, well at least not here, not now. He was suppose to be in Hoenn training, competing, traveling. Not here in Cerulean having a walk in the park. I remembered the day when the three of us parted, and the day I decided that Ash and I couldn't be anything more than just best friends. My chest hurt at the reminiscence of the feeling. But I was happy to be within a walking distance from him, I might not want him to find out but I still wanted to be part of his life. Even if he only saw me as a friend. At first I couldn't accept the fact that I fell in love with him, I hated myself for even considering it, because he would never see me in the same way. I buried the feelings I had for him a long time ago. How could all my effort be wasted in this one moment?. My head jerked up when I heard his voice, I listened intently to it trying to remember what it sounded like. I studied his every feature, not much has changed though, he just grew taller than me. His smile and his enthusiasm remained the same. I sighed in relief knowing that he hadn't transformed into someone whom I barely knew as Ash. And that's when I noticed that he was with May. Even though it wasn't right to eavesdrop I couldn't help myself, curiosity got the better of me.

I kept myself hidden, hiding in the darkness behind a tree. A place where I could still see everything that happened. I didn't want them to notice me, to let myself be caught prying on their conversation

"Hey May why'd you bring me here?"

He was staring at the fountain watching the colors, his hands were placed in his lap.

"I just wanted to tell you something"

I didn't know what May was really like, with the little time I spent with her and Max. She just seemed like any other normal girl out there. Though she seemed like a sweet person.

"What is it then?"

I fixated my gaze on Ash trying to catch every word he said.

"It's about something serious, don't make some kind of joke out of it"

That was so Ash, finding amusement in everything, but that was one of his many attractive features. I shook my head abruptly trying not to think of anything that would let my feelings for him surface any more than it already has.

He nodded trying to put on a serious face, which didn't suit him.

"Well you see Ash I've wanted to tell you this for a while now"

She blushed, a hint of pink coloring her face. And then she continued.

"It's just that we've been travelling together for quite some time now and…."

"And?"

"And I think I've……"

There was a long pause before May spoke again. Ash had just waited for her to continue.

"I think I've fallen for you!'

Her face had turned red when she blurted out the words. I was speechless, all kinds of feelings entered my system. How could I not have seen this coming?.

But I waited for Ash's reply, wondering if he would feel the same way toward the brunette. My heart ached for a while as I considered the possibility. And then his voice escaped his lips. I looked up at him, he was smiling at her. I clutched my hand to my chest hoping that it would decrease the pain I was now feeling. Was an anvil dropped right on top of my heart?, it seemed so. Tears started falling down my cheeks, I couldn't have stopped them even if I wanted to. I felt hallow inside, it was like something vital was ripped out of my body and stomped upon. I hadn't made myself move yet, the impact was too strong for me to register any decent response to my brain. And that's when I heard them, the words that only seemed to exist in a nightmare designed to torture me.

"May I love you…"

I didn't stay to hear what else he had to stay, I already had enough. I think my body would have collapsed if it had to deal with anymore. I bumped into someone as I ran, but I didn't bother to see who it was or even apologize to the person. The tears never stopped, and my hand kept it's place on top of my chest. I didn't know where to go I just ran, it didn't matter at the time. I just wanted to escape the pain.

After my legs had protested to continue to go on any longer, I ended up in Professor Oak's lab. Fortunately he wasn't there, I didn't want to him to see the terrible state I was in right now. I just wanted a friend to be with, and by some stroke of luck Tracey immediately caught sight of me in the doorway. He welcomed me inside, concern evident in his eyes as he saw my miserable expression.

"Misty… what happened?"

When he had said that one sentence I felt like I broke down, or at least it seemed that way. The moisture was returning to my eyes and the pain was even more potent. I cried soaking Tracey's shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. He patted my hair trying to comfort me. I knew he wasn't comfortable seeing me like this, but I felt like he was smiling when I heard him speak.

"It's going to be alright"

He repeated the words a countless number of times trying to reassure me, as the night grew even darker from the outside.

**xEND OF FLASHBACKx**

To think that all of this happened just two days ago. I felt that the agony lasted for weeks, maybe months even. Tomorrow would be my special day, but I doubt I would enjoy it. Some birthday this turned out to be.

Dewgong had already finished his show, barely aware that I wasn't paying much attention to it. He seemed happy with his act, and I smiled to him in response.

"You better get some rest, you must be tired"

He nodded once and disappeared under the water. I sighed and let my head drop to my knees, only silence surrounded me now. I could hear the crickets and the gentle caress of the wind through the trees outside. I let myself be swept off by the sounds I was hearing, to let my mind enter a peaceful trance. Though my thoughts were interrupted by the sudden out of place tune of the doorbell in the current scenery. I looked up at the clock it was 9:00 pm, I wondered who could be stopping by in this late hour. I stumbled on my feet as I got up, I felt off balance for sitting so long. I made my way to the door fixing up my expression a bit before I answered it. The person I saw surprised me and I was sure the shock was clear on my face. I felt my heart burn with the pain once more, but I composed myself before I greeted him. I put on a smile even if I knew it was a fake one, it was necessary.

"Ash?"

The curiosity was all the more real as I called out to him questioningly.

"Hey…"

His bangs covered his eyes so I couldn't make out his reaction. He didn't look happy, perhaps he was here to tell me the news, that he and May were dating. Although I was the first one to have found that out.

"Why are you here?"

I wasn't lying to him in any sort of way, I was honestly stunned that he was here.

"Misty…"

"What is it?"

I cocked my head to the side, hoping I'd looked innocent.

"Please just drop the act"

"Act? What…"

I trailed off, he was right. I was just acting, pretending to feel the emotions that only hurt me more.

"I saw you. Two days ago."

I panicked. Did he see me in the park? Did he notice how I ran with the tears that stained my eyes?

"You were with Tracey."

So he hadn't seen me after all.

"So what if I was? Why does it matter to you?"

I answered him coldly, letting the acid in my voice be heard. His head snapped up, his eyes burned with anger.

"Misty this has everything to do with me! Why didn't you tell me that you and Tracey were…"

He didn't continue, something had held him back. Frustration? Betrayal? Pain? Maybe, I wasn't sure. Wait, why in the world would he feel pain for me?. I didn't hover over that for too long, I was blinded with fury to make sense of his words.

"Geez! Just spit it out Ash! You came here to tell me that May confessed to you and you said yes right!?"

I immediately placed my hand over my mouth, having said to much.

"What?"

I kept silent. I had nothing to say to him. The pain blazed in my throat and in my chest , making it difficult to breathe.

"Misty you saw us?"

I nodded and looked away from him. He sighed, and I braced myself for the worse.

I was astounded when he took my face in to his hands, and that forced me to stare into his eyes.

"Exactly what did you hear me tell her?"

I tried to divert my gaze from him but he kept a firm grip on me.

"You told her that you loved her"

The tears started to overflow again, and I couldn't see clearly with them blocking my view.

"Please stop crying"

His voice was pained but I wasn't sure why. He wiped the tears off of my eyes with his thumb and spoke again.

"Misty what you heard wasn't everything that I said."

I felt my head move automatically to face him.

"The exact words I said to her were "May I love you, but not in the way you want me too." She couldn't understand at first so I explained to her that I only saw her as a sister and nothing more."

My eyes grew wider as the seconds passed by. He laughed at that, I glowered at him.

'You see Misty there is no other girl I'd want to be with besides you. I was an idiot for not telling you this earlier, I thought I would lose you to Tracey. It took me awhile to muster up the courage to confess to you and ask about your relationship with him."

My mouth fell open, and he laughed again.

"I love only you"

Happiness and love overwhelmed me when he said those 3 simple words to me, it almost felt like my body couldn't hold it all.

I shoved him away, not really wanting to. His face was dumbfounded, and I couldn't blame him with the reaction I just made. I folded my arms across my chest, fighting back a smile.

"Your lucky that I love you too, or I would have thrown you out by now."

His eyes softened up and he took my face into his hands again. And after all that's happened no force in the universe could have stopped this moment.

He kissed me, and I kissed back of course. His soft lips memorized mine, and his breath filled every inch of my mouth.

This went on for a while, and when our lungs finally needed air we parted, breathing heavily.

"Oh no!"

I was taken back by his terrified expression. Concerned washed over me.

"Why what is it!?

"I wasn't suppose to see you until tomorrow"

He admitted feeling guilty.

"So you were my surprise gift?"

"Pretty much."

He smiled widely, showing off all of his teeth.

"*sigh* then they'll just have to forget about you being a surprise"

I smiled, placing my arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday Misty"

"It's not yet my birthday, but I'm glad you're the first person to have greeted me."

"So is this you best birthday ever?"

It was hard to believe that I ever felt pain, even if I suffered from it for a while. Pleasure was all I could feel right now, and I knew I would cherish every moment I had with him.

"Best birthday ever"

I kissed him again, as the stars continued to glisten brightly in the amazing night sky.

**A/N:** How was it? Good? Bad? Awesome?** Reviews** are very much appreciated!!!!! :3 And please tell me if you'd like me to write some more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
